


stardust

by gh0steyes



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghosts, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steyes/pseuds/gh0steyes
Summary: wilbur and his dead best friendDISCONTINUEDdidnt even make it to chapter one before i lost interest
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	stardust

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language, i apologize for any mistakes, feel free to correct me in ze comments :)

He's dead. And hes been dead for years. Yet i still saw him, every single day, sitting at the end of my bed, just watching me, waiting for me to get up. He followed me around, he stared at me, but he rarely talked, hes a lot quieter now than he was back when he was still alive. 

I didn't know how or why i still got to see him, but i never complained. I still had my best friend.

His new appearance scared me at first. He wasn't the same skinny white boy with short fluffy hair i had gotten used to. His torn open face and exposed rip cage was due to traumatize any child, but as time went on and i saw his mutilated figure more and more i started getting used to it. Though, i will admit, it occasionally does snatch a gasp out of me when i wake up from a nightmare to find his nearly translucent corpse looming over my sleeping body.

He had gotten hit by a car, that's how he died. I know that cause i was there, sitting in the grass of the front yard waiting for him to get his football he got on his ninth birthday, only two days prior, which i had accidentally kicked into the street. He didn't hear me scream his name. Thoughts of that day still give me chills, even six years later.

His and my parents always tried telling me that it wasn't my fault, but that didn't stop me from crying myself to sleep every single night, which worsened when his family had moved away. Despite their words, i knew everyone thought it was my fault. And still, now, after so much time, seeing his ruined body sitting next to me while i finish homework kills me a little

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short :( i didnt have too much time to work on it


End file.
